


【花裴】初见是你，余生也是你05（黑化/R18）

by SherlockSH



Category: Guardian - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockSH/pseuds/SherlockSH





	【花裴】初见是你，余生也是你05（黑化/R18）

花无谢一个激灵，白浊尽数洒在了裴文德身上，裴文德叫他赶紧藏好，思索着对策。  
朱厚照仍不知这寝宫中发生了何事，一脸笑容地进来了。只见寝宫里一个人也没有，寂静得连一根针掉落的声音都听得见，他继续向里走着，露出疑惑的神情。  
忽然一声喘息捉住了他的耳朵，那是低低的压抑的喘息，带着浓烈的情欲，朱厚照加快了脚步，怒火在心中燃烧，越走越急，那喘息声撕扯声就愈发清晰，等到他掀开厚重的帘子一瞧，裴文德披着凌乱的衣袍，斜斜躺在龙床上，大红的衣袍遮住半个如玉的身子，爱卿的一双手正自摸着小穴，仰着头喘着气。  
如此色欲的场景让朱厚照脑子充了血，似是察觉到有人进来了，裴文德装作不经意瞥过朱厚照，突然猛地跪下来，这么一跪大半个衣袍顺势滚落在床边，露出光滑如玉的脊背，跪下的双腿朝两边分开，合拢的膝盖挤着肿胀的阳物，露出一点点痕迹来，“望陛下恕罪”。  
朱厚照砸了砸嘴，他知道裴卿惊艳四方，却从未窥探得衣袍下的翩翩风姿。如今得偿所愿，“裴卿何罪之有”  
裴文德涨红了脸，咬着唇，“臣......”像是难以启齿，朱厚照牵起他的手，轻轻抚摸，“花郎中果然了得，让我的可人儿白天都忍不住了”，朱厚照抚摸上他的翘臀，揉捏白玉般的臀瓣，那儿已经被裴文德的手指插得出水了，“朕这就好好满足你”  
裴文德低低回了个嗯，浓密的青丝笼罩着他满是寒意的脸，看不真切。朱厚照喜上心头，无暇思考诸多的不合理。  
“裴卿为我宽衣”裴文德半裸着身子，一条薄薄的亵裤被朱厚照扒拉下挂在脚踝，朱厚照细细打量着他，宽衣时手指仍忍不住调戏撩拨。  
他的裴卿很是英俊，习武的身子没两块肉，窄窄的腰很美，一点翘臀浑圆足够，朱厚照两眼发直，而躲在屏风后的花无谢眸子里的怒火也熊熊燃烧着。  
就在朱厚照最终推倒裴文德的时候，肿胀的阳物堪堪想要进入翻红的穴肉，花无谢猛地出现，一把银亮的小刀扎进了朱厚照的肚子里，冒出汩汩的血来。他眼疾手快捂住朱厚照的嘴，又狠狠补上几刀。可怜的帝王苦苦挣扎了几下，却终瘫倒在血泊里。  
苟且的男男赤裸着身子，如玉的肌肤被鲜血染红，夹杂着刚才承欢的蜜液，诉说着紫禁城里的疯狂。花无谢与裴文德对视着彼此，震惊于前刻的惊人举动。  
他们谋逆了。  
一开始裴文德想的只是让朝廷官员施压，让皇帝能放了他，或者再不济逃出宫去。  
可是.......  
“对不起，文德，我忍不了”花无谢手里还拿着杀人的刀，眸子里满是怒火，“我不能让他碰你”  
裴文德的心泛起怜惜，他又何尝不是呢......苦涩与解脱同时在心头涌起，凉凉的风吹动帘子，吹在赤裸的两人身上。  
想了一夜。

第二天，身着龙袍的朱厚照匆匆向母后请安后，不理朝政，便拉着红袍华衣的裴文德共赏御花园。从此日日如此，京城传遍了当朝皇帝荒淫无道贪图享乐的名声。而始作俑者的朱厚照本人——也就是花无谢假扮的，他们大胆地想出了这个计策，瞒天过海。  
三年后，裴文德得以重任兵马大将军，驰骋疆场，纵情天下。只是没有战事时就得常伴君侧，裴贵妃的身份依然给他留着。花无谢有着惊人的治国才能，一君一将，配合得宜，将这明朝江山治理得井井有条，更比从前......  
击退辽军的裴文德刚刚凯旋归来，花无谢与未褪下盔甲的他站在高楼上远眺，一片祥和，街道的百姓热闹非凡，发出的响声都能传到楼顶这儿了。  
花无谢露出了微笑，抚上裴文德的手，斜眼看着满身英气的他。  
与你并肩，看这天地浩大。  
裴文德回以一个会意的微笑，握紧了皇帝的手。  
初见是你，余生也是你。  
END.


End file.
